Acontece
by Violet-Tomoyo
Summary: (UA) Ele era apenas um jovem, preocupado com o seu futuro. Mas subitamente, uma louca aventura vai mudar a sua vida e fá-lo descobrir que o amor acontece quando menos se espera...


**_N/A:_** Este é o meu primeiro de fanfic de Digimon, espero que vos agrade. Foi escrito em honra do Dia dos Namorados, que em Portugal é no dia 14 de Fevereiro. Os personagens de Digimon não me pertencem, embora eu gostasse muito que isso acontecesse. Enfim...boa leitura!**__**

****

**_Acontece _**

**__**

Taichi Kamiya andava apressadamente pelas ruas de Odaíba, no meio de uma multidão que não lhe deixava abrandar o passo. A hora de almoço era uma das mais movimentadas, já que muitos trabalhadores saíam do emprego para comer alguma coisa nos vários restaurantes da zona. Normalmente, também ele saía do emprego àquela hora...mas agora, achava que nunca mais o voltaria a fazer novamente. E tudo por causa daquela estúpida discussão com o tio!

Tudo acontecera de uma forma bastante rápida. Depois de várias tentativas para cursar Direito, acabara por aceitar um emprego na firma do tio, o _poderoso_ Misaki Kamiya. Mas as coisas não tinham corrido como ele esperava...o trabalho de que estava encarregado era difícil, sobretudo para quem não entendia nada de Matemática. E depois de muitas tentativas falhadas para fazer uns cálculos bastante estranhos, acabara por se irritar e assistir ao novo filme que passava no cinema do bairro. Quando o tio descobrira, ficara furioso e não tivera a mínima paciência para escutar o sobrinho, despedindo-o  imediatamente:

- Tentei fazer tudo por ti, Taichi. Mas  parece que não sabes aproveitar as oportunidades que te dão! - dissera Misaki, no seu jeito calmo. 

Quando Tai lhe respondera que fora exactamente aproveitar uma oportunidade o que ele tinha feito, indo ver o filme ao cinema, o tio simplesmente explodira e mandara-o pôr-se na rua. 

Daí a razão de Taichi se encontrar na rua, meditando. Agora, além dos problemas do costume, tinha ainda aquela falta de emprego que lhe deixava sem dinheiro até ao fim do mês! Mas poderia o tio aceitá-lo de novo na firma? Poderia ele arranjar um novo emprego? Poderia...

Foi nesse momento que uma voz, uma voz até bastante original, lhe interrompeu os seus pensamentos:

 - Olá!

Um enorme carro desportivo descapotável, certamente de último modelo, tinha parado junto a si, no passeio, e estava agora a impedir a passagem de outros carros e a circulação de muitas pessoas. Ao volante encontrava-se uma das mais famosas cantoras da actualidade, a bela Mimi Tachikawa, que lhe sorria de forma simpática.

- Nunca pensei que poderia encontrar um homem tão pensativo no meio desta multidão - declarou ela - Queres entrar? 

- Adorava! - respondeu Taichi, sentando-se ao lado dela sem qualquer hesitação. Nunca na sua vida imaginara que estaria tão perto de uma mulher tão famosa e tão bela....Mimi conseguia ser mais bonita ao vivo do que na televisão!

Seguiram caminho lentamente, sobretudo porque o tráfico não permitia outra coisa. Por vezes, Mimi arriscava algumas ultrapassagens, que só com alguma sorte podiam ter sucesso. Kamiya permanecia calado, observando a mulher a seu lado e esperando que ela entabulasse conversa com ele. De súbito, quando o carro fazia uma perigosa curva, a cantora reiniciou a conversa:

- Gostavas de casar comigo? - perguntou ela, despreocupadamente. 

Taichi nem ao menos parou para pensar uns instantes. Orgulhava-se muito da sua rapidez de resposta.

- Seria óptimo! - respondeu prontamente.

- Acho que isso pode vir a acontecer. - disse calmamente Tachikawa. 

Subitamente, o moreno  reparou num jornal colocado no chão do carro. Entre títulos como "Multinacional vai á falência" e "Escândalo Político", estava uma notícia sobre a cantora que tinha ao seu lado, com o título de "A pop-star Mimi Tachikawa casará em breve com Koushiro Izzumi, famoso empresário". 

- Se queres casar comigo (o que duvido bastante) , o que é esta notícia de estar noiva deste tal Koushiro? - perguntou ele, bastante intrigado. 

- Bah...nada de especial. Estou noiva dele, mas ainda não sabemos se vamos realmente casar. Ele ama-me, mas confesso que não me apetece muito casar com alguém tão famoso quanto eu. Além do mais, gosto apenas dele como um bom e dedicado amigo.

Taichi calou-se, achando que cada vez mais que Mimi Tachikawa era maluca. Muitas vezes tinha ouvido dizer que as cantoras eram excêntricas, mas aquela era sem dúvida a mais estranha de todas elas. No entanto, embora achasse que ela era esquisita, pensava no seu íntimo que ele próprio era parecido com ela, sempre com uma resposta pronta para dar. E Mimi parecia tão segura de si! 

- A propósito, porque é que tinhas um ar tão pensativo á pouco? - perguntou a cantora, interessada. 

- Acabei de ser despedido da firma de meu tio, que me pôs na rua com um pontapé. Foi azar! 

- Então, se viermos a casar - perguntou Mimi -  os milhares de ienes que recebo ao ano virão a ser úteis, não?

- É claro! - anuiu Taichi, pensando já na fortuna dela, algo com que nunca se atrevera a sonhar até ali. 

- E que tal se fossemos escolher a nossa futura casa? - perguntou a pop-star - Vamos até ao campo procurar um lugar calmo onde possamos viver.

Aquela parecia ser uma ideia bastante agradável. Kamiya dedicou-se novamente a observar a mulher a seu lado, reparando nos belos olhos cor de mel**__**muito doces e no cabelo castanho que esvoaçava ao redor da face. Notou também na forma decidida e vaidosa com que ela erguia o pequeno nariz, o que a fazia parecer inocente e segura ao mesmo tempo. Sem querer, deu-se por si a ruborizar-se levemente sempre que olhava para ela, e o pior era que não conseguia perceber porque é que aquilo acontecia. Achava que estava a sonhar, sentado ao lado de uma das mais famosas cantoras do Japão que lhe dizia que queria casar com ele! Era realmente impressionante...impossível, até. 

- Chegámos á nossa futura casa! - exclamou Tachikawa, fazendo um gesto dramático e saltando do carro.

No cimo de uma colina, estava situada a casa que Mimi referira, e que parecia ter um verdadeiro encanto de outras épocas.

- Anda,...já agora, como te chamas?

- Chamo-me Tai. Taichi Kamiya. - respondeu este. 

- Taichi...é um belo nome. Vamos, vem comigo visitar a _nossa_ casa, Taichi!

- Decididamente, é a _nossa_ casa. Mas parece que há outras pessoas a viverem nela... 

- Isso não interessa...e depois, só vamos espreitar pelas janelas. Que mal é que isso tem?

- Nenhum. - concordou ele, deixando-se arrastar por ela até á casa. 

Espreitaram pelas janelas. A casa estava optimamente mobilada, e era realmente muito bonita. Quando estavam a tentar ver o escritório, um mordomo veio por trás deles e surpreendeu-os em flagrante:

- Que desejam? 

- Ah! - exclamou Mimi, apresentando um sorriso encantador - A Senhora Nobushiko está? Estávamos a tentar ver se ela estava no escritório...

- Sim, a Senhora Nobushiko está em casa. Queiram fazer o favor de me acompanhar, por favor. 

Sem nada mais que fazer, os dois seguiram o mordomo. Mimi parecia assustada com a mentira que tinha contado, e olhava-o aflitivamente, embora ligeiramente divertida. Taichi segurou as delicadas mãos dela entre as suas, tentando dar-lhe coragem, e Mimi sorriu-lhe docemente, o que o fez sentir-se com um pouco mais de calor. Que diabo, nunca antes de sentira tão cheio de vida como ao pé daquela mulher!

Foram conduzidos a uma magnífica sala de estar. Mal o mordomo saiu, entrou na sala uma mulher invulgar, de cabelos arroxeados e enormes óculos. 

- Desculpe, acho que nos enganámos. _Você não é a Shizuka !  _Que coisa tão extraordinária! - mentiu Taichi, sentindo-se uma espécie de super-homem.

- É mesmo uma coisa extraordinária. - confirmou uma voz rouca. 

Um homem tinha entrado na sala atrás da Senhora Nobushiko, um sujeito alto e forte de cabelos azuis e olhos da mesma cor. Era bonito, mas naquele momento franzia as sobrancelhas de forma tão horrível que Tai julgou nunca ter visto ninguém tão desagradável na vida. O homem fechou então a porta e ficou com as costas apoiadas nela. 

- Uma coisa extraordinária! - repetiu ele, ironicamente - Mas parece-me que estou a compreender o vosso jogo!

De súbito, retirou do bolso algo que se assemelhava com um revólver enorme. 

- Mãos ao ar. Mãos ao ar ou disparo! Revista-os, Yolei. 

No último filme que vira (e que lhe fizera perder o emprego) Tai tinha ouvido várias vezes esta expressão, mas só agora compreendia realmente o que ela significava. Yolei, a mulher que se tinha afirmado chamar Senhora Nobushiko, assegurou-se de que tanto ele como Mimi não traziam armas escondidas.  

- Pensaram que me conseguiam enganar, não é verdade? - troçou o homem.- Entrar aqui dessa maneira e fingir de inocentes! Mas desta vez, cometeram um erro...um grande erro. E duvido muito que os vossos amigos vos tornem a pôr a vista em cima. Aviso-vos já de que ao primeiro movimento vosso, enfio-vos um tiro. Por isso, sejam bem-comportados, ok? 

Kamiya olhou directamente nos olhos de Mimi, tendo cada vez mais a certeza de que tudo aquilo não passava de um sonho. Eram demasiadas emoções para apenas um dia! 

- E agora, quero-vos a andar á minha frente - ordenou o homem - Abre a porta, Yolei. Mantenham as mãos em cima da cabeça, vocês os dois...ou então, algo muito mau poderá acontecer-vos. Vá, mexam-se! 

Obedeceram. Afinal, que mais podiam fazer? Mimi subiu as escadas com os braços bem levantados, e Taichi seguiu-a. Atrás deles subia o homem, com o enorme revólver na mão. 

A pop-star chegou ao cimo da escada e dobrou a esquina. Tai, porém, sem o menor aviso, saltou para trás lançando um valente pontapé. Atingiu o homem em cheio, e ele rebolou pelas escadas abaixo, juntamente com o revólver. Rapidamente, Tai aproximou-se dele e após ter verificado que estava inconsciente, agarrou no revólver com a mão direita. 

Yolei soltou um grito assustado e escondeu-se por detrás de uma cortina vermelha. Mimi desceu as escadas a correr, com o seu belo rostinho completamente branco. 

- Taichi! Olha só o que fizeste....mataste-o?

- Infelizmente, creio que não - disse o moreno - Mas parece-me que ele já apanhou a sua conta. 

- Oh, Deus! - suspirou Mimi, que respirava aceleradamente. 

- Suponho que agora devemos informar a polícia...mas o que se passa, Mimi?

- Vamos embora - pediu ela ansiosamente - Vamos embora bem depressa. 

- Porquê? Não precisas de ter medo...eu estou aqui, e tudo está a correr tão bem! - exclamou Kamiya, com visível orgulho. 

- Querido, Taichi, por favor....por minha causa. Por favor, vamos embora deste lugar horrível! 

A estranha maneira como ela disse "por minha causa" fez com que Kamiya, bastante confundido, se deixasse conduzir por ela até ao carro. Ao entrarem, Mimi pediu com voz débil:

- Conduz tu. Creio que não sou capaz...

Taichi sentou-se ao volante, ainda preocupado. 

- Mas Mimi, nós temos de levar isto até ao fim! Se não avisarmos a policia, este patife poderá fazer mal a muita gente! É claro que se não quiseres arranjar as coisas com a polícia, podes deixar-me fazer tudo sozinho. Mas por favor, deixa-me fazer algo!

- Não, Tai, não quero. 

- Mas porquê? Aconteceu uma aventura super emocionante connosco e tu não queres fazer nada?!

- Nunca pensei que fosses tão violento.... - choramingou a cantora.

- Eu não sou violento! E para mais, não tenho culpa do que aconteceu. Foi aquele homem que nos começou por ameaçar com aquele grande revólver....já agora, porque é que o revólver não disparou quando caíu pelas escadas abaixo?

O moreno parou o carro e retirou a arma do bolso das calças onde a tinha guardado. Depois de a observar por uns instantes, deu um prolongado assobio. 

- Não acredito! Este revólver não está carregado! Ai, se eu soubesse.... - deteve-se, mergulhado nos seus pensamentos - Mimi, não achas que tudo isto é muito estranho?

- Eu sei que é muito estranho. Foi por isso que te pedi para deixares tudo como estava. 

- Isso nunca! - afirmou Kamiya com decisão - Quero pôr aquele bandido num lugar onde já não incomode mais pessoas inocentes!

Mimi soltou um suspiro prolongado e sacudiu o cabelo castanho. 

- Enfim, acho que vou ter de te explicar tudo...

- Explicar o quê?

- Bem....- a mulher de olhos cor de mel fez uma pausa - Sendo eu uma pessoa famosa, sempre achei que teria de saber muitas coisas sobre o homem que ame....

- E então? - perguntou Taichi confundido, achando que toda aquela história se assemelhava cada vez mais a um sonho muito confuso. 

- E o mais importante para mim é a forma como um homem se comporta numa emergência, se têm coragem, força e capacidade de agir rapidamente. É algo em que nunca se pensa, mas que pode vir a ser bastante importante no futuro. Tudo o que se sabe sobre o homem com quem vamos passar o resto da vida resume-se á forma como se veste, como dança e se é ou não capaz de arranjar um táxi num dia de chuva.

- E tudo isso é bastante útil. - considerou Kamiya. 

- Exacto, mas gosta-se sempre de sentir que um homem _é mesmo_ um homem. Por isso, comprei aquela casa e arranjei uma emergência artificial...

- Queres dizer que....?

-  Sim, todo aquele cenário foi arranjado por mim. O homem que tu quase mataste é meu amigo, um polícia bastante experiente, chamado Ken Ichijouji. E Yolei é a sua mulher e também minha amiga. Foi por isso que fiquei tão aflita á pouco e pensei que tivesses morto o pobre homem! E o revólver...bem, é apenas uma imitação de uma loja para crianças. Oh, Tai!  Não estás muito zangado comigo?

- Fui a primeira pessoa com quem experimentaste este teste?

- Oh, não! Já houve....já houve cerca de 15 homens e meio!

- Quem era o meio? - perguntou Kamiya, com curiosidade.

- Koushiro. - replicou Mimi, fria. 

- E nenhum desses homens pensou em fazer algo para te salvar?

- Não. Todos eles deixavam levar-se pelas escadas acima e consentiam em ser amarrados. É claro que depois eu me libertava, como nos filmes, e íamos embora, verificando que a casa estava deserta. Quanto a Koushiro...bom, ele foi o pior de todos...apenas pensava no seu computador portátil, que tinha caído pelas escadas abaixo! Jamais pensou em mim! 

- Bem, então estás perdoada, Mimi.

- Obrigada, Taichi! Suponho que agora teremos de encontrar um lugar qualquer onde nos possamos casar, não é verdade? - perguntou ela, meigamente. 

- Casar? - admirou-se o moreno - Mas...

- Mas o quê? Tu disseste que adorarias casar comigo...além disso, seria óptimo para mim casar um homem tão simpático e corajoso, com quem me sentisse segura para toda a vida!

- Espera um pouco - Tai coçou a cabeça. - Eu não estou a sonhar, pois não? Quando disse que queria casar contigo, fi-lo apenas por graça! Nunca pensei que fosse realmente verdade! Além disso,  que dirá Koushiro?

- Oh! O Izzy é um amor de homem, e de certeza que compreenderá a minha vontade....afinal, o amor acontece quando menos se espera! 

Taichi  parou por momentos e olhou-a directamente nos olhos. Gostava muito de Mimi, mas não queria casar com ela! Além disso, nem sequer a conhecia bem! Fora apenas acerca de duas horas que tinha falado pela primeira vez com ela! O que poderia fazer? 

- Mimi...-começou calmamente- Não podemos casar....eu gosto muito de ti, mas precisamos de tempo para nos conhecermos e...

- Mas é exactamente isso que faremos, querido Tai. Não precisamos de casar já hoje...teremos muito tempo, muitas horas antes desse momento. Mas este pode ser o início de um grande amor...e temos de aproveitá-lo! 

Taichi fitou-a. Mimi era adorável...mas ele não estava disposto a ceder tão facilmente...

- Eu acho que tudo isto é uma grande loucura...

- Bem, então seja como tu queres. Deixemos as coisas como estão e cada um irá para seu lado...mas caso queiras voltar a ver-me, liga para este número de telefone. Quando te vi acerca de duas horas perdido naquela rua de Odaíba, julguei que eras o príncipe que sempre procurei. E lembrei-me de uma frase que dizia que não existem coincidências, apenas o inevitável...pensei que eras tu o homem que iria amar para toda a vida. Mas talvez me tenha enganado, não é verdade? Então...adeus, querido!  

Tachikawa voltou-lhe as costas e começou a andar naquela multidão, com o seu pequeno nariz bem levantado. Taichi ficou por momentos parado, sem saber exactamente o que fazer. De súbito, uma sensação estranha começou a tomar conta de si, ao recordar-se das últimas palavras de Mimi.

E começando a correr a uma velocidade louca, tentou reencontrar Mimi no meio daquela enorme multidão... Quem sabe? Apesar de aquele lhe parecer um sonho louco, talvez aquele fosse realmente o começo de um grande amor...

- Espera, Mimi! 

A cantora voltou-se e sorriu para ele novamente, com o mais belo sorriso que ele havia visto. E Taichi sentiu que realmente o amor acontecia da forma mais inesperada....

**_FIM_**

*~*~*~*~

**_Notas da autora:_**

_Bem...nem eu própria sei o que pensar da história que criei. Foi escrita num momento de loucura, talvez por hoje ser o Dia dos Namorados....mas tinha tanta vontade de escrever algo! _

_Enfim, espero que tenham gostado deste pequeno e louco fanfic. Apeteceu-me criar um Michi/Taimi, e saiu algo bastante estranho....mas o que interessa é que gostei de escrever toda esta loucura ^-^.  Convém dizer que este fanfic está um pouco inspirado num conto chamado "A bola dourada", embora a maioria da história esteja diferente, claro. _

_Comentários, dúvidas, reviews, e críticas (eu gosto de receber críticas, pois ajudam a melhorar) serão sempre bem-vindos. Carreguem no botão aí em baixo ou enviem um e-mail para rika_rita yahoo.com.br. _

_E um feliz dia dos namorados para todos! _

_Beijos,_

**_Violet-Tomoyo_**


End file.
